(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for selectively rotating the crankshaft of an engine at a predetermined speed after electrical charge has been transferred to a vehicular battery during a jumpstart operation, thereby reducing the amount of electrical energy needed to start the engine, and to a vehicle which incorporates the method and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus which detects the occurrence of a transfer of charge to a vehicular battery and which, in response to the detected charge transfer, causes the vehicular engine to start at a relatively low speed and to ramp up slowly.
(2) Background of the Invention
A hybrid electric vehicle typically includes a high voltage and a low voltage battery which cooperatively provide energy which allow the vehicle to be operated in a desired manner. By way of example and without limitation, the high voltage battery is typically used to provide energy to and receive energy from at least one motor and/or a motor and generator assembly which are used to provide torque to the wheels of the vehicle, thereby allowing the hybrid electric vehicle to be selectively propelled and maneuvered. The low voltage battery provides energy for the various other vehicular components (e.g., such as a radio).
In the event that the high voltage battery becomes discharged or contains an amount of charge below which the battery cannot operate the at least one motor or the motor/generator assembly, the high voltage battery must be recharged, thereby allowing the hybrid vehicle to be started and operated.
Moreover, it is desirable to quickly charge the high voltage battery to a level in which the hybrid vehicle may be started in order to reduce the overall time in which the vehicle is disabled. Many of the currently utilized jumpstart strategies (e.g., a jumpstart or jumpstart operation may be defined as a selective transfer of electrical charge from a donor vehicle or battery to the high voltage vehicular battery and the use of the transferred charge to start the vehicle or operate an engine) do not allow the high voltage vehicular battery to be quickly charged and/or require the use of relatively large and expensive conductors or charging assemblies to communicate a relatively large charge to the high voltage battery.
A method and apparatus is provided for controlling the starting speed of an engine, after a vehicle has received a donor charge, in a manner which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior strategies and which, by way of example and without limitation, reduces the amount of electrical energy needed to startably operate the engine.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for rotating a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine after a donor charge has been communicated to a battery is provided. Particularly, the apparatus includes a first assembly which senses the transfer of the donor charge to the battery; and a second assembly which is coupled to the crankshaft and to the first assembly and which rotates the engine at a predetermined speed after the transfer of the donor charge is completed and before combustion occurs within the engine.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a vehicle is provided having an internal combustion engine including a selectively rotatable crankshaft, a battery which is coupled to the engine, which supplies electrical energy to the engine, and which has a predetermined amount of electrical charge; and an assembly which is coupled to the engine and to the battery, which senses the occurrence of a predetermined loss of charge of the battery, which allows electrical charge to be communicated to the battery, and which rotates the crankshaft at a predetermined speed after the electrical charge has been communicated to the battery and before electrical energy is supplied to the engine.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for operating a vehicle of the type having an internal combustion engine. Particularly, the method includes the steps of detecting a transfer of donor charge to a battery, and causing the engine to rotate at a predetermined speed before combustion occurs within the engine.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention a vehicle is provided.